


Peonies

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Cas helps Dean with a surprise





	Peonies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriusly_gryffindorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusly_gryffindorable/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the Sam to my Dean, the Jensen to my Jared, the Not Moose to my Assbutt <3

“You miss her.”

It wasn’t a question so Dean didn’t answer, instead leaving his best friend to stare at him with his head cocked to the side. She had moved, gotten a job, and gotten out of the life. He couldn’t begrudge her that. There was nothing but death and loss for a hunter. Hell, it was a miracle that he had lived as long as he had or, more accurately, been resurrected as many times as he had. Wherever she was, whatever she was doing, she would have joy and life.

She’d wanted to tell him where she was going but he had refused. It was better this way, he’d told her. Safer for her should anyone - or anything - come looking for her. He knew he would die before he gave her up but now no matter what happened, her location couldn’t be extracted from him.

“I can take you to her,” Cas offered.

Dean’s head shot up. “What? You know where she is?”

“No,” Cas admitted, “but I can easily find out. She prays to me still, sometimes. Reminds me to watch over you; keep you and Sam safe.”

Cas closed his eyes and brought a hand to his head, putting his fingertips against his temple. After a moment his eyes opened and he reached towards Dean.

Dean stepped back. “I need you to get something for me, first.”

\---

Dean stood at the door of her condo. He still didn’t know where she was; it was hot and humid but so was most of the country in early July. He could hear her dog inside and he smiled. Dean would never admit it to anyone but the mutt wasn’t so bad. 

He let out a deep breath and knocked.

When she opened the door, a look of confusion quickly melted away and her eyes sparkled with surprise and what Dean thought might be excitement to find him on the other side.

“Happy Birthday,” he murmured reverently as he presented her with a bouquet of peonies. 

She didn’t hesitate, immediately pulling him in for a kiss that had Dean just barely getting the flowers out of harm’s way in time. They were her favorite, after all.


End file.
